Life's Spoilers
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Things take a twisted turn at the Black Order after the exorcists brings home two children with an obscured tale. "Surely, they're lying...right?" Yullen. Warning: yaoi, mpreg, and some spoilers from the manga.
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is another yaoi attempt; my third, if I'm not mistaken. wish me luck with Yullen!**

* * *

**Life's Spoilers**

**Prologue**

It was the typical day for them. The standard arguments at breakfast, the training outside, the glaring at lunch, the sparring inside, the challenges made at dinner, and then the quiet relaxation towards the end. This routine that was so very natural to the pair; repetitive in its progress, yet simple to them. This all was followed unless either had an assignment, which would normally take less than a week before the one would come home to continue the routine alongside the other.

After dinner, within the halls of the order, Allen Walker and Yu Kanda were walking side-by-side, both not speaking nor glancing at the other; a calm expression on each others faces. As it always was; their competitive day always ended in exhaustion, and it reached the point where both got too tired of being stubborn that they agreed that after supper would be the call to throw all of what's been said behind them until breakfast the next morning. This predicament ended in a satisfactory way to finish their day peacefully with little chance of disturbance.

They made their way into the lounge, where no one could be seen. It was odd, since normally there was at least a small crowd talking loudly, to which, they'd have to bare and ignore them. But, the room was empty, with only the dim lights on until the late hours. This was the perfect ending to their day.

Allen went to grab the lighting material while Kanda prepared the fireplace that was a few feet in front of one of the couches. Once the starting material was arranged, Allen lit the fire; waiting until the fire built up before he went to grab a seat next to his long-haired comrade.

They each took out a book; Kanda read on about different sword styles so he could meditate on ways to overcome their offenses while Allen read a folklore about a rumored snow angel that lived in the Swedish Alps so as to be more informed for a possible upcoming mission; their wasn't an absolute whether it was happening or not, but the cursed teen wanted nothing more than to be more informed.

Hours later and the clock struck eleven, signaling the pair that their reading session was over. The two left simultaneously; walking out the same way they walked in; the calm patter of their footsteps being the only noise the one heard from the other. A thing strangely odd compared to how things had started.

Since they had met two years ago, Allen and Kanda (along with the Black Order) had eliminated the Millennium Earl and the Noah, leaving only fragments of Innocence to collect and straggler Akuma to destroy.

Yet the two could not get along. Each refused to accept the others' ways, the others' lifestyle. Each day was spent baring teeth and claws, letting sparks fly between two hated enemies. As time passed, however, they grew another aspect of their relationship- one that neither expected, but both enjoyed.

They came across a fork in the hallway, a fork that separated their rooms and would separate them until morning. They also came across a fork in their evening- from here, they had two choices. The first was rest. The second was something else.

Tonight, they would choose the latter.

The samurai nudged the albino, obtaining his attention. No words were said; they simply looked into the others eyes; silver orbs thinking about the offer emanating from the dark eyes they saw. Those dark, mysterious eyes, asking if he'd allow themselves a night with a bit of noise and a good time; these eyes that wanted nothing more than to take the other with him.

Smiling, Allen nodded; eyes showing off nothing but excitement for the events to come. Smirking, Kanda simply led the teen down the halls to the man's bedroom; excitement of his own coursing through him. This was the best way to end the day; no matter how wrong it felt in the beginning, it just felt so right. And it was more than enough to keep the two going.

The samurai walked in, leaving the cursed exorcist to close the door behind him before firmly locking it to ensure no one would disturb them. The instant he turned around, the albino found his back rigid against the door as the long-haired male gave him a rough, bruising kiss. _"As always,"_ he thought, melting into the kiss and wrapping his arms around the man holding him in place.

Kanda released him to grasp for a breath before reclaiming his lips in all of three seconds. He repeated this process with the albino in his hold as he moved his fingers to undo the buttons to his partner's jacket. He licked the teen's bottom lip, asking for an entrance; one the other allowed without complaint.

Allen moaned as both of their tongues fought for dominance within the kiss while Kanda finished with removing the garment before making quick work of the bean sprout's tie and button-up shirt. As soon as the shirt was gone, the ebony began nipping at the other male's neck; listening for the moans that mixed of pain and pleasure.

"Now, this isn't fair," Allen breathed out, a smirk on his face as he stared at Kanda's orbs with lustful eyes, "here I am, being roughed around at your whim, yet you aren't even dressed properly." He stated, feigning complaint.

The blue-eyed man smirked, moving his head so as to whisper in the other male's ear: "Never said I was fair, Moyashi," before beginning to bite into the earlobe so as to get a rise out of his partner. And he did; a mangled gasp that left the other moaning; begging for more. Just how Kanda liked him...

...but not enough for our bean sprout.

The albino exorcist reclaimed his partner's lips; using his right hand to help him in place while his left undid the buttons on the latter's jacket. Kanda smirked; the moyashi had always been impatient, but that was good enough for him; it left him a boy that was more than willing to scream, beg and moan for him. Sick? Possibly, but Kanda didn't care. This was their routine, and he was going to enjoy as much of the sprout as he could.

The ebony was released; his hair tie having been removed; and was catching his breath while the hungry teen had begun licking and sucking on the latter's chest; leaving him letting out strangled moans. The older male chuckled. "Impatient tonight, are we?" He asked, forcing the teen against the door so he could see the others answer. The teen nodded once; he had become so horny, it was almost unbearable. Kanda smirked. "Fine; but I'll be playing with you all night next time." He informed the teen.

That was expected; the routine was normally a release; just a way to get rid of the tension in their loins. At least that's how it started. Now? It was safe to assume that they were mates; not for sentimentality; but to the fact that the pair had only touched each other and wouldn't go for anyone else. Next to their night activities, though; Kanda and Allen still hated each other.

In what felt like seconds, Allen was gracefully tossed onto Kanda's bed; face meeting blanket and panting hard. After a few moments, he turned to face Kanda as the man expected to be looked at when they slept together. The man had already taken off his boots and socks, and was now removing his belt from its buckle before allowing his pants to fall to the floor. No matter how many times he's seen it, Allen couldn't help but stare. The great Yu Kanda in nothing but boxers was a breath-taking sight; one he would never tire of.

Smirking, the man stalked over to his prey casually until he was in front of his bed; placing a hand on his hip before asking: "Like what you see, Moyashi?" Allen didn't answer, he just stared, only making the man chuckle before claiming the teen's lips once more. The albino moaned as he was gently settled onto his back; his head on the latter's pillow; while his seme began to roam his hands over the boy's chest and suck on his uke's lips.

After a few moments, Kanda had lifted his head; ragged, quiet breathing being the only sound they heard out of each other. One minute...two minutes...five minutes past before the ebony had said anything else. "Tell me what you want, Moyashi." He commanded; his husky voice sending shivers up the Allen's spine. A whine escaped the boy's mouth, but he didn't answer the man. So, in response to this, Kanda grabbed the latter's dick, roughly; squeezing lightly so as to make a point through. Gasping at the sudden contact, Allen couldn't hold back the moans as the hand rubbed up against his manhood. "Tell me what you want from me, Moyashi." The elder male commanded once more.

A shiver and then a gasp as Kanda continued to get the other riled up. "I-I...I want you i-inside me, Kanda. Please!" He begged, his voice almost silent. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take any more of his seme's teasing; his loins were practically screaming in agony from it.

The raven-haired male was grinning maliciously down on the boy beneath him. _"How predictable,"_ he thought; moving his hand to unbuckle the teen's belt before moving his pants and underwear down to his ankles and taking in the sight before him.

Allen shivered at the cold air settling on his dick; his cheeks flushing red once he saw Kanda staring predatorily down on him. It didn't matter how many times they did it or for how long; he still hadn't gotten completely used to the idea of having sex with another male, let alone Kanda. The two fought like cats and dogs and rarely ever saw eye-to-eye, but here they were, more than ready to get to the climax of their evening.

Kanda; albeit used to the routine; couldn't help but wonder each time just why he wanted he fucking sprout beneath him. He couldn't stand the stupid little shit; he practically burned his throat with how much they've yelled at each other. Yet somehow, he wanted the brat's body to the point he didn't want anyone else to touch him. Not that he'd ever voice it; whatever the moyashi did in his spare time was-for the most part-none of his business. Besides, that would imply that he actually cared...

The man held out three fingers; a silent command for his partner to lick them thoroughly. Allen did as what was expected of him; sticking out his tongue and making sure to lick the fingers until they were slick and glistening in the dim moonlight. Once done, Kanda removed the fingers and without warning, roughly slid the first one into his prey's orgasm.

"Aah!" The teen yelped at the sudden intrusion. This only made his partner smirk as he put in the second finger; taking them out before jabbing them back in and scissoring the boy; causing said albino to groan at the pain induced pleasure emitting from his loins. The third finger was added, making his world become foggy.

They were removed not too long afterwords, making the younger exorcist whine at the sudden loss. Kanda smirked; lowering his head until he was at the boy's ear. "Now, now," he said; his voice lowering into a whisper so chilling; so seducing it gave Allen goose bumps. "I can't have you pass out; I'm not done with you yet." He informed the boy.

The man lifted his body slightly, moving the younger boy's hand to remove his under garments. Allen felt himself flush as his hand passed over Kanda's ass; smooth skin so smooth in the possession of the one person he was supposed to hate. If that wasn't messed up, he didn't know what was.

Kanda pounded into him_-hard_. Not a surprise to Allen; it was that Kanda was huge-it took a bit in order to get used to that being in his entrance. Besides, it was Kanda he was with; excluding his first time, Kanda had never been gentle with him. The Japanese man was willing to ease to that level because Allen was a virgin when they first started, so he had no experience; every time after that, Allen had to make sure not to walk so much, or he'd end up limping.

The samurai gave his uke time to get used to his length before taking himself and pounding into his entrance mercilessly; each thrust coming in harder and the next coming in faster. The albino yelled at feeling each thrust; an explosion of pleasure emerging and growing with pound.

"K...Kanda!" He screamed. "I-I...I'm gonna-ah!" He continued screaming; the dark nails of his disfigured hand creating red mark on the man's back. He didn't stop though, he kept pounding away at the male; even after semen began to seep out of the teen as he came all over the latter's bed.

"Don't pass out on me, Moyashi." He grunted at the albino; getting in as many thrust as he could. Allen could hold onto his seme as he continually thrust into him as hard as hard as he could manage; making blood seep out of his length before the taller male was satisfied; releasing himself on the boy beneath him.

Kanda exited the boy, looking down at him with eyes turning cold, just as they usually would once they finished. Allen; catching his breath and trying to come out of his sex high; was slowly trying to retreat, as Kanda never slept in the same bed as he unless they were in a hotel room on a mission. However, the Japanese man stopped him; keeping the Moyashi in his place before retrieving a comforter and covering the both of them.

"You bled out, tonight." He stated, beginning to recompose himself from his pleasure clouded mind. "You're gonna be limping tomorrow if you head back to your room, so just stay here until morning." He told the boy beneath him, wrapping his arms around the other. A silent code Kanda was serious about the fact, but also an unconscious way of saying he wanted the other to be there. The ebony would never admit it, but all the same, Allen nodded; a small smile gracing his lips.

It didn't take long for the pair to go sleep; readying themselves for what the other would throw at them for the next day.

* * *

In the middle of an open field in central France, a purple light flashed within the starry sky. Two shaded figures dropped out of the vortex, falling at a heightened rate just as the the light disappeared. The taller of the two grabbed the latter; holding her close before bracing himself for a rough landing.

The earth cratered around them; dust clouds accumulating with the smoke. The two coughed a bit until their vision had cleared; finding themselves looking up at the late night sky. "Nii-sama," the young girl called, a sweet light voice coming out hesitantly, "what are we gonna do now?" She asked the older child; silver eyes beaming up at him and showing her fear.

The boy slowly sat up; pain rising from his lower back due to the harsh landing. Sneering in pain, he looked down at the girl with his aquamarine eyes. "What we came here to do, Imouto," he replied calmly before looking up at the sky, "we're going to complete our mission; no matter what it takes."

* * *

**1st chap is up; i hope u guys enjoyed it. if u dont like the smut, im sorry, but im inexperienced with the writing.**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**  
_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	2. Chapter 1: Assignment

**Wow...lot's of positive feedback. To _Hanashi o suru_ and _Yootjje,_ I apologize about the mix up, but like I stated in the prologue, I'm inexperienced in the art of smut, but I will be taking your advice in order to avoid the slight mistake I made.**

**Now...on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Life's Spoilers**

**Chapter One: **_Assignment_**  
**

Allen woke up in his room; still feeling the pain in his loins from Kanda's work on him some nights before. The man knew how to make Allen beg for him, but the consequence was dire whenever the ebony took him. That was a lesson he learned quickly. Not that it ever changed the situation; it ended the same way, _no matter what._

He could still remember waking up in the stoic samurai's arms that morning. Normally, the albino teen would sneak out of the room before his partner woke up; as he normally didn't like seeing the teen until breakfast so their routine could start again. However, strong arms held him close to the man, making sneaking out exceedingly difficult. He had only just gotten his pants on by the time the swordsman woke up; thankfully half asleep, and not awake enough to start cursing at the albino. This gave him enough time to leave without another word.

The first time that happened was awkward for Allen; simply because Kanda had woken up shortly after words when the younger male leaped back and landed on the hard floor. The ebony shrugged it off, but every time that said man allowed him to sleep in his bed, Allen was found in his grasp the next morning; arms holding him in a firm yet gentle grip.

Not that he'd ever _tell_ Kanda. If the man were ever told that he was a cuddler, Allen was pretty damn sure he'd slice him apart with Mugen. Either that or find some way of showing him that he shouldn't _'make shit up,'_ as he'd probably say. Both of which were fatal ends that Allen didn't dare wish to fathom. Such thoughts were a plague of nightmares that he didn't need first thing in the morning.

Getting out of bed and getting dressed, Allen reached for his desk chair before flipping his body over; balancing himself on the wooden furniture starting his morning reps. All the while, he couldn't help but let his mind wander off. The albino teen hadn't been feeling much like himself recently. The thought of food made Allen nauseous, his smell had become acute to anything with an odor, and he'd sometimes had to sit down in order to stop himself from feeling dizzy. He started noticing this roughly around lunch three days beforehand.

_"I should talk to Komui,"_ Allen noted before thinking about what his day was going to be like. He couldn't help but feel that there was something strange going about, and it wasn't the Innocence. No...

This was something else.

Shaking his head, Allen decided to finish his reps so he could make it to breakfast. If he wasn't there by the time Kanda was promptly sitting and eating soba, it was an instant pre-setting that the samurai was going to be going harder on him than usual; _in more ways than one._ All of which Allen neither wanted to nor was prepared to deal with.

Getting on his uniform, the albino teen made his way down to the cafeteria; a grin on his face as he thought about Jerry's food. He adored the man's cooking, immensely; at some point he'd have to get some tips on how to cook. Maybe to make Kanda some soba when he was in a bad mood; hugging or kissing never worked, and Allen wasn't exactly turned on at the thought of the man being armed with Mugen and more than ready to rip him to shreds. It normally calmed him down when he could eat in silence, so it set a goal for the teen.

Allen got up to Jerry's window and ordered his standard mountain of breakfast with mango juice and mitsurashi dango. Thanking the passionate chef, he turned and made way to his table. "Good morning, Allen!" Lenalee greeted as he sat down in his usual spot.

"Morning, Lenalee!" He greeted before moving his head so he could better see his partner. "Hey, Kanda." He greeted plainly. The man grunted in response before turning to his soba; the moyashi was almost late this morning. "What's going on?" He asked her before beginning to eat the food before him.

She smiled. "Brother's going to be sending the four of us on a mission after breakfast. There's been some weird Akuma activity going on the past few days, so we're being sent to investigate." She informed her comrades.

"'The four of us?'" Kanda questioned, a brow raised.

The female teen nodded. "Yeah, Lavi got back from his mission late last night; he'll be meeting us in the office later."

And breakfast continued as one could only expect; Kanda commenting on Allen's impeccable ability to resemble a vacuüm cleaner while he was eating, a heated glaring competition, and the finder's fear of getting thrown in the middle. It's been like this for two years, but they still weren't used to the pair fighting.

They entered Komui's office about a half hour later (after Lenalee broke up their argument and properly lectured them), finding Lavi sitting in one of the seats in front of the man's; a cup of coffee in hand and a content smile gracing his lips. "Hey guys; you better sit tight, 'cause this one's gonna be a doozy!" Their red-haired comrade stated. Kanda grunted at the others mood while the two other exorcists laughed at their friend's mood.

"Unfortunately, Lavi's not joking about that, so if you'd all take a seat." Komui interrupted, giving them a rather strict gaze; one that was only used when getting down to business, and the one sign that told any and all who entered that what was about to be discussed was no laughing matter.

Taking their seats, the four waited patiently as their supervisor pulled down a map of Central Europe. "Lavi's last mission, as I'm sure you're all aware, was specifically to collect a suspected Innocence fragment from a forest in Eastern France. What he reported after collecting the fragment was alarming in and of itself." Komui stated, nodding towards the hammer-man.

Lavi gave them a small, but still exceedingly fake, smile as he explained himself. "We all expected to see herds of Level 1's, small packs of Level 2's, and a few lone level 3's since the Earl's demise. Up until now, the expectations have met point." He stated, a serious air running through his voice.

"What the hell do you mean, Usagi?" Kanda asked the ginger, his voice not faltering from its usual stoic demeanor.

The latter rubbed the back of his neck a bit before answering. "I mean exactly that, Yu-chan; I encountered one too many level 2's and 3's on my last mission. And not just randomly either; the attacks appeared to be organized, as if the Noah were still around. And they're joining together by the hundreds upon who knows how many more." He informed the ebony.

Mugen was pressed against the boy's throat; dark blue eyes glaring at green as the Second Exorcist stated: "Call me that again, you die."

"Easy, easy; I'm not even done reporting yet!" The Junior Bookman told his friend; a nervous smile plastered onto his lips and hoping the Japanese man would lighten up. Lucky him he had information necessary for their mission, otherwise, they may as well have planned the rabbit's funeral.

Clearing his throat, the apprentice Bookman continued: "On my way back into town, a finder made report about a heard of Akuma located in a ghost town in central Germany. He also told me that they had been firing massively within the vicinity, so I think it's safe to assume that they're hunting someone. Finders were sent in to investigate and to find out who, but no one's reported back yet."

"That's where you all come in," Komui stated, passing out the booklets with the mission details. "Your job is to find out what is going on in this town. You are to get packing and to leave immediately." Nods came about the room as three out of the four exited. "Something wrong, Allen?" Komui asked the albino after everyone had gone, having notice the latter's discomfort.

Allen gave Komui a nervous smile; he wasn't particularly sure how to explain it to him. "Well, I was meaning to say this later, but," Allen paused for a bit, not all too sure on what to say. He stayed like that for a few moments before admitting: "I haven't exactly been feeling like myself, recently."

"What do you mean?" The scientist questioned. Taking in a gulp, Allen explained his predicament to his supervisor, not comfortable about the fact. The belief it was a phase was long since thrown out the window, so he knew that there was something wrong. "I see. Has there been anything else that's gone wrong, recently?" Komui questioned.

"Not that I'm aware of." The teen replied, feeling the fact problematic for some unknown reason.

Komui sighed. "Well, I'll take a sample and see what I can find. Do you want to sit out on this mission?" He asked the albino.

Allen promptly shook his head. "I don't want the guys to think there's something wrong." More specifically, he didn't want Kanda torturing his very being for such a subtle sign of weakness. That had happened once already, and Allen never wanted it to occur ever again.

Nodding, Komui simply led Allen to an examination room; taking the required samples for testing before sending the albino off. "Good luck," Komui said as Allen began to make it back to his room. If he kept Kanda and the others waiting, tension was sure to follow. He just hoped he could keep them from suspecting something until Komui got the test results back.

* * *

The hooded pair took cover as Akuma continued to fire at them; the creatures taking pure pleasure in the task they were given. "Mongani's not holding back, Nii-sama." The younger girl stated.

The boy smirked. "Like that's anything new, Imouto." The younger smirked before being forced to take cover as more bullets came down on them. The pair made a mad dash forward; honing their senses to avoid the incoming attacks. "Take the level 2's at your one o'clock; I'll handle the rest at my 7 o'clock. You got it?"

The girl smiled. "Hai, Nii-sama," she said, a hand put up in salute to the plan. The pair separated; lights cascading as they headed off in opposing directions.


	3. Chapter 2: Soldiers On The Front Lines

_**Okay, I haven't updated in awhile, I know. No worries, I've done my best to make it worth your while. Here we are, chapter two!**_

* * *

**Life's Spoilers**

**Chapter Two:** _Soldiers On The Front Lines_

The team spent most of the day on a train to a town in Western Germany, but the train couldn't take them all the way to the ghost town further ahead. With a great amount of reluctance from Kanda, the group stopped at a local inn and checked in. It was an average place, however; it didn't have any guest nor much of any room to due damages done to the rooms. As a result, the inn keeper only had two rooms, both on opposite sides of the second-floor hallway.

Now, Lavi was about to claim Kanda for a roommate but the samurai had walked off; grabbing, Allen by the back of his collar and dragging him to the room farthest from the stairs. The red-head had annoyed him endlessly on the train, and he couldn't exactly take out his frustration on Lenalee. And Lavi? The damn rabbit outran the ebony on the train three or four times throughout the ride...

Quite naturally, Kanda ended up taking Allen later that evening; fucking him a good two or three times before settling down in the same bed. It wasn't hard to get Allen prepared or willing, but on missions with other people (specifically with Lavi and Lenalee), they had to be careful so they didn't wake them up. They were nearly walked in on before, and it was frustratingly awkward for the both of them.

Morning hit, and they were supposed to be on the way in a few hours. Kanda and Allen were asleep in the guest bedroom, and the samurai had beaten the albino teen in the wake up process. He had remembered waking up with Allen before; fact was that he had _always_ woken up before Allen, even when it seemed like he didn't. Kanda didn't mind holding the younger male, he was very conscious of the fact he did; the feeling when he woke up, now that was why he stayed in bed. It was warm, comforting, as well as another strange combination of emotions Kanda couldn't describe. All he knew was that he enjoyed it, so he stayed where he was so he could enjoy it a little longer.

That, and the fact he found his Moyashi's reactions quite amusing whenever he woke up that way...

Wait a minute..._h__is Moyashi?_ Where _the fuck_ did that come from? He and the bean _were not_ in any form of relationship other than what it had been since they met! They did this because they were sexually frustrated men with built up hormones and didn't have anyone to pent them on. He and Allen hated each other and had only agreed to do this because they didn't have plans to find anyone else.

Now that he thought about it...Kanda had found himself struggling to remember how they came to their agreement. They had sex one night less than a year ago. When and where, he didn't know; Komui had put he and Allen on a long string of missions that lasted quite a few months. They never spoke about it, there was never the time to; they just looked at each other and they knew they wouldn't be telling anyone. Then, during the remaining ten nights before they got back to headquarters, they had a great amount of sex in abandoned huts and dark forests; it was within that time period they had made their unspoken agreement, somehow knowing they weren't going to stop. And they haven't...

This sort of bothered Kanda in a sense, just not enough to make him stop. He hated Allen-that's a given fact! But, this was something that lovers were supposed to do-_Lovers!_ Was he bothered by that? **Fuck yes!** There were people out there who didn't do the monogamous relationship in place of one-night stands, and of course, there were prostitutes out there willing to sell their bodies. But what Kanda was doing with Allen couldn't be defined as any of these; they never sold themselves to each other, they didn't just have sex for one night and move on to somebody else, they'd been doing it with each other for almost a year.**_ A whole fucking year!_** And yet, there was nothing else but the physical exertion.

At least, that's what Kanda had made it out to be. Regardless, the Japanese man had always found himself questioning what it was they were doing each and every time he woke up with Allen in his arms. He may have never shown it, but it kind of bothered him that they did this. First off, this was somebody he hated more than anything, who he didn't want to be near more than he had to; yet he had no problem giving his body to the midget. Secondly, whenever the samurai woke up the next morning-with or without the Moyashi-he felt pretty guilty because Allen was just a hormonal teenager. And then, there was the feeling he was being used; the whitette had frustrated hormones and was experimenting with him, it was obvious!

Kanda was very certain that the bean sprout had thought about this before, just like the sentimental bastard he was. And he was very certain that he and Allen had felt the same way whenever they did; confused, guilty, and hurt because they felt the latter had taken advantage of the other. The feeling made him nauseous and left a hard lump in his throat; no matter how many times he said he didn't care, Kanda did care about all of this. It was sick, twisted and wrong, yet it felt so right...

And that left the samurai pretty damn torn.

Looking down at the sleeping albino, Kanda observed the boy sleeping, just as he had done several times before. The calm, peaceful features on the boy's face made him look excessively innocent, despite what they had done together more than a hundred times by now. His slow and steady breathing always reminded Kanda of a child, an angel; both on numerous occasions; thus adding to the guilt as well as feeling like a pedophile. Another thing that irked on his conscience...

He stared down at Allen with a perked brow. The boy's cheeks were flushed a deep rose and his breathing was a bit ragged this morning. He put a hand to the boy's forehead; hearing a light moan from the other as cold pressed against warm skin. Kanda could only let out an annoyed sigh; the idiot_ would _come on a mission sick...

As much as he didn't want to, Kanda began shaking the boy until he was awake. Being Kanda, he didn't shake the latter gently, so he didn't have to wait long for silver eyes to start opening. The boy was half-asleep still, but he did notice the look his partner had on his face; Kanda was mad at him and he wasn't fully awake...that was new.

Forcing himself up on one elbow, Allen used his free hand to start rubbing his eyes as he mumbled: "Morning, Kanda," letting out a long yawn before asking the ebony: "What's wrong?"

Naturally, Kanda didn't answer immediately; he had glared at the Moyashi instead, feeling particularly annoyed that he'd jeopardize the mission by coming along sick. "You have a fever, idiot," he soon replied, resisting the urge to hit the bean for being so stupid.

Allen's eyes widened-both from confusion and from shock. Confused because he didn't particularly feel feverish; a little off the rocker, yes, but not sick. And shocked because Kanda had actually checked on his condition. Then again, they were on a mission, and Kanda wasn't in a great mood even at the idea of failing. So to hear that the man checked on him before they make it to their destination wasn't all too surprising.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Allen persisted, getting out of bed. Kanda grabbed the teen's wrist in a strong, firm grip. Looking back at the man, it came to no surprise that he was glaring at Allen, clearly not buying a word he said and spelling out he didn't want him there anymore; if the boy's health sank further, he was bound for dead. For any regular person, this would mean they were concerned; for Kanda, it meant that he wasn't going to fill out the paperwork, and he refused to get an ear full if the latter died and he knew there was something wrong beforehand.

The younger male sighed, looking down at the man and explaining: "I don't feel sick, BaKanda! I'm well enough and old enough to handle myself. Besides, even if I weren't, you're the guy chastising that if you can't make it through sickness, you can't make it at all. So I'll say it again for you: I'm fine!" And with that, he pulled his arm out of Kanda's grip. The man was a jerk, really.

Albeit surprised, Kanda still felt like the teen shouldn't be here with them. As much as he did enjoy telling the teen how weak he was, he only told Allen this because he knew he'd want to get stronger. But the albino put his own words against him on this, and that left Kanda out of things to say other than his usual "Che." It's not like it wasn't true.

They got ready and had breakfast at the inn before leaving. Allen didn't particularly feel like eating, but with the way Kanda was looking at him that morning, he knew that the man wasn't going to drop the subject if he noticed anything else. So he forced down the food he knew he needed; avoiding eye contact with Japanese man.

This was gonna be a long day...

* * *

Groans could be heard throughout the entire room. Injured men; a good number having their limbs amputated, were scattered around the room. The two children gave the men food, water, and medicine in order to help, but a good number of them were probably not going to make it. No matter how many times the two had seen it before, it hurt to even think about.

"Nii-sama..." The girl whispered, frightened for the men hiding with them. Their communication lines were destroyed and they were all barely alive.

The boy sighed, looking down at his sister. "No worries, Imouto; if they're real soldiers, they'll keep fighting." He stated, knowing that a good number of them wouldn't make it. But he had to try, didn't he? No one deserved to die and become the fuel for Akuma to become stronger. But even still, without a proper medical staff, they were going to die one way or another.

Sighing once more, the boy placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Come on, we've got some cleaning up to do." And with that, the two left; a sword in the boy's hands and the girl cracking her knuckles.

* * *

_**Alright! End of Chapter 2; thank you to all those who've read this far, and for the reviewers who are posting my grammatical errors, I am going back and fixing them before chapter three is put up.**_

_**Ja ne!**_  
_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


End file.
